He will fight for what he has
by Lovesrival
Summary: summery is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Stuff: I own nothing. This fic contains slash, maybe femslash, mpreg, and depressing at moments.

Summery: When Ziggy is kidnaped by Vinjix, Dillon finaly sees that he shouldn't take what he has for granted. Cause it might not be there. Diggy. Scott/Flynn. possiable Gem/Dr.K/Gemma

I wrote this on my other profile lol so I had to copy and paste

* * *

><p>Dillon woke up with red, puffy eyes. Again.<p>

It wasen't a shock anymore. It actually happened frequently. But hey, your soulmate going MIA can do that. He could remeber almost as if it was like yesterday.

They thought it was a normal attack-bot. Just uglier. Looked like a oversized bat. And they were all fighting the grinders, there was more then usual, that they didn't notice that the thing had flown up in the air.

Not until it was to late.

He could remeber as the ground seemed to shake as the thing dropped on top of Ziggy. He could have sworn that he heard a crack or two. And the look in Ziggy's eyes. His beutiful, honey brown eyes filled with fear and pain.

But, as weir as it sounds, a little bit of regret. You see, the night before, the two had had a fight. And not one of the usual small fights. It started off as a small fight, until Dillon had used the one of the few words that would hurt Ziggy the most.

Useless.

The look in his eyes when he said it. How they filled with tears seemingly before he even finished the sentence. And the last three words he told Ziggy. The cruelist words you can use.

I hate you.

Then, just too make Ziggy feel as betrayed as he felt.

I wish you would die.

It was stupid. All Ziggy asked was, why did he not spend as much time with him as he did with summer. And he had went so far to wish death.

And then, when they had to fight, he just ignored Ziggy. And now, Ziggy was paying for his mistakes.

It wasen't fair. HE should be the one going through, God knows what.

It's been a week since, and Dillon hasen't came out of his and Ziggy's room unless to go to the bathroom and eat every now and then.

"Dillon, I think you will want to see this." Dr.K's voice came through one of the carefully hidden speakers in his room. No, not his. Their room. Ziggy was still alive.

He had to be.

"I don't wanna." Dillon said with a cold voice. That's how he talks now.

"Oh, don't wanna see me now?"

Dillon flew out of his bed at the sound of that voice.

"Ziggy?" He asked, daring himself not to get his hopes up incase this was a dream or something.

"Nah, Santa Clause. C'mon Dill." Yep, deffinatly Ziggy.

He jumped down the stairs, literly.

Racing to the lab, his heart was pounding as fast as his feet.

But seemed to stop walking into the lab.

"Ziggs?"He asked the moment he was through the door.

Seeing him standing by the monitors, he raced over to him and engoulfed him in a killer hug.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you!" Dillon said with tears in his eyes.

The other rangers looked at the pair with small smiles. They knew that the hardest part for the two, was being seperated from each other.

Ziggy, even though he has improved, was still the most vulnerable meamber of the team. He was smaller then rest of the guy's and wasen't exactly the fastest. The only good thing he seemed to be able to do was run and dodge.

But what he lacked in fight, he made up with in heart. He made sure to be the postive person. Because he knew what could happen if you were left with no happieness.

Dillon, the moment Ziggy pulled back from the hug, started looking Ziggy over for injuries.

And he found them soon enough.

Ziggy's chest had several scars on it, along with his back. His stomach showed signs of stab wounds and other forms of torture. And on his rib, it looked like he suffered from a mild burn.

Ziggy could feel Dillon's anger and sadness as he showed each scar, but Dillon didn't show it. Instead, he gently carresed each scar, mark, and burn. And Ziggy, once again, felt guilty. If he wasen't so jelous of Dillon and Summer, then none of this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry." Ziggy said in a small voice. He would cry with tears of happiness in being in Dillons arms, but he doubt that his body could spare the water.

Dillon immediatly knew what he was apolgising for. And he felt sick. Ziggy was apolgizing to HIM. It should be the other way around.

"Don't you dare try to blame yourself Ziggs. This is all my fault. Even if we did have a fight, a good team member would have watch his partners back, no matter what. This is all my fault. I"M sorry." The other rangers couldn't help but be surprised with how much feeling Dillon said that with. They were used to cold hearted Dillon. Not this emotion Dillon.

"But-" That's all Ziggy got out before soft firm lips was on his.

Dillon didn't know how he lived without this. He couldn't see himself without Ziggy's lips on his for another minute, he couldn't even imagine a week.

"Never again." Dillon said between kisses. When he noticed that Ziggy was giving him a confused look, he explained.

"Never again is Vinjix going to take you away from me. You are my world Ziggs, and if anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to take you away their as good as dead." And the rangers and doctor K were once again speach less.

"Not to interupt this nice moment. But Zig-I mean Series Green needs to go to bed. His body needs to replenish the strength." Doctor K said, reluctantly.

Dillon just nodded and carried his Ziggs up the stairs to their room.

Yes, Ziggy was his. And if anyone was stupid enough to think that he was going to let him go without a fight again, then as he said:

Their as good as dead.

* * *

><p>Not my usual type of story but figured that I would try something diffrent. Please R&amp;R. Just 2 reviews and I will start on the next chapter :)<p> 


	2. Read if you wish this to continue

OK you guys, I'm having a situation. While I am glad that this story seems to be going good, I'm kinda depressed that no one seems to like any of my other stories and those are the ones I actually spent time working on. So if I feel like no one likes my other storys to, I might end up quiting writing all together. So please, check out my other stories and decide if I should continue. You guys reviews will be the decison maker. I'll wait until sometime either this or next week and if i still fill like this I might delete my account all together. So please, help me out and review on my OTHER stories.


	3. AN mistake read this please

Lol ok obviously i wordered this wrong the first time. What i was asking last chapter is if i should delete the story not my account sorry about that guys. And if I sound childish saying this, then whatever. Lol anyways i will be working on my glee, yugiohharry, and power ranger fic when i get home. But please tell me if u think i should delete my other stories 


	4. Chapter 2

Legal Stuff: I own nothing. This fic contains slash, maybe fem-slash, mpreg, and depressing at moments.

Summery: When Ziggy is kidnapped by Vinjix, Dillon finaly sees that he shouldn't take what he has for granted. Cause it might not be there. Diggy. Scott/Flynn. possible Gem/Dr. K/Gemma

Well you guys, here's chapter two. Enjoy! And please review

He Will Fight for What He Has

Chapter Two

When Dillon woke up, he woke up with a start.

And for a moment, he thought it was a dream. He thought that he dream t that his Ziggy had come back to him. That his Ziggy promised to never leave him.

And then he turned to the other side of the bed and saw Ziggy sleeping peacefully, next to him where he belonged.

He really couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight. Ziggy was curled up under the blankets, with a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth, snoring lightly. Smiling, he pulled the innocent and sleeping teen into his arms.

"D-Dillon?" Ziggy asked as he blinked his eyes open.

Damn, could he get anymore adorable.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked, still trying to get control of his breathing.

"Are you alright?" Ziggy asked, noticing how Dillon was sweating. For a s sec, he thought robots couldn't sweat, but he was proven wrong.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." He said.

Ziggy nodded then said,"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just want to hold you for a while longer." Dillon said, but it seemed like fate was not on his side for the moment the words left his mouth the alarms started blaring.

Jumping out of bed, Dillon quickly put on a black shirt and jeans along with his sneakers. Turning, he saw that Ziggy had on a pair of very tight, and sexy, black skinny jeans along with one of Dillon's shirts which was green.

"And where do you think your going?" Dillon asked Ziggy.

"Gee, I don't know. There's only a blaring alarm and people rushing to get ready. Maybe to a wedding?" Ziggy replied.

"I think not. Ziggy your hurt. And you just got away from being kidnapped, you need to stay and get your strength back. Besides, I'm sure the rest of us can take on a little bit of scrap metal." Dillon said while pushing Ziggy back to the bed.

"Bu-"Ziggy tried to get out before the speakers in their room spoke up.

"I agree with Operator Black. You would be of no help if you were to get hurt or injured because of your injuries." Dr. K's voice came through the speakers.

"Fine." Ziggy said, sitting up on the bed Indian style and slightly pouting.

Dillon just chuckled and kissed Ziggy's cheek.

"Wish us luck." Dillon said before he shut the door behind him.

A few seconds later, Ziggy could here the garage door opening. Ziggy sighed, before getting up to close the garage doors. But when he got to the control panel at the bottom of the stairs, he felt a tugging at his heart. Like it was trying to lead him somewhere.

Knowing better then to ignore this feeling, he started to slowly walk towards whatever his heart was guiding him to. The strange thing was, he felt like this has happened to him before. Walking outside, he looked up at the generated sky. It was sunny, and had some cotton clouds. The perfect day for a picnic.

He gasped as suddenly the intensity of the tugging became frantic.

_Ziggy! _

He looked around, waiting for whoever it was to show themselves.

_Ziggy, hurry! Follow your heart! You need to reach it before Venjix does!_

Ziggy didn't know what forced him to trust the mysterious voice, but all he knew was that he needed to get to wherever before he was to late. Running, he finally came to a building in downtown Corinth. It looked rusted down and old. It was made out of brick, but seemed to be ancient.

Running in, he briefly heard the door bell that ringed when he came in. He took in his surroundings, a rusted down room. It seemed to be a magic store before shutting down. Everything in it had what seemed to be years of dust on it.

Being tugged to the back, he finally came across something that seemed familiar.

_A male kid, Ziggy, around the age of five, was skipping and dancing around the library in circles that seemed to be graceful and beautiful. To anyone else, they would say that the kid was being a normal kid and just playing around. But this one wasn't. He appeared to be chanting._

"_Ratio, god of light, lend me your ears. Let the dark be chased back into the shadows of the night!" As the child said this, a light seemed to be steadying growing in the middle of the room. The room had rows and rows of shelves, along with a few tables which were pushed up against the wall. It also had a wooden floor that had a big white circle that was surrounded by four other circles. Yellow was North, Black was South, Green was West, and Blue was east._

_As the light grew brighter and brighter a shot of light seemed to go straight through the kid and landed and stayed in the green circle. After the light faded and formed a rectangular shape, along with color, the last thing Ziggy saw was a green book that said:_

_The Spell Book of the Gods._

End of chapter.

So was it good? Or do I seem to be going over the top? I personally liked this chapter. Please share your comments! :)

Yours,

LovesRival


	5. Chapter 3

Legal Stuff: I own nothing. This fic contains slash, maybe fem-slash, mpreg, and depressing at moments.

Summery: When Ziggy is kidnapped by Vinjix, Dillon finaly sees that he shouldn't take what he has for granted. Cause it might not be there. Diggy. Scott/Flynn. possible Gem/Dr. K/Gemma

Well you guys, here's chapter two. Enjoy! And please review

He Will Fight for What He Has

Chapter Three

Ziggy suddenly found himself back inside the old magic shop. What was that? He didn't remember anything like that happening in his child hood.

_That was your childhood. _

The voice said and now that Ziggy wasn't being dragged someplace he noticed that the voice was beautiful. It was masculine, but seemed to have a caring tone to it.

_Who are you? _Ziggy asked, wondering if the voice would here him.

_I am Ratio, the God of light. _Ziggy gasped as he remembered that name in his dream. There was a God speaking to him? Why him out of all people?

"_Young one, you need to know that you are more important than you give yourself credit for. Hard times are coming, and your Powers are awakening. _Ratio's beautiful voice said.

_Powers? _Ziggy asked.

_Yes, Powers. You see, before all this you were born unlike other humans. You were born not from a man, but from another God. One that's dead,but still lurks in everyone's shadow. _Ratio's words were confusing, and Ziggy felt a headache coming on.

_Wait, what? I'm a God? _Ziggy didn't want to be a God. It sounded like a lot of stress and responsibility that he wasn't ready to handle.

_No, you have your mothers human genes. But she was a witch, so you also inherited her powers. _OK, so at least he knew that there is, or was, people like him.

_How can I not remember all this? I just remember being a poor child. _Ziggy asked.

_There's a spell, one that locks one's powers like yours away until the day you need it. Until that day, you will have no idea of how to use your powers. _

_But why did I do it? _That's right, Ziggy noticed that the God seemed to try to avoid that question, but he wasn't going to let it go that easy.

_It was for your safety. Your kind was being hunted. So in order to increase your survival chance, me and some of the other Gods you summoned helped erase your memories along with giving you fake ones. _

Ziggy couldn't believe this. It was hard enough to believe that he was chosen to be a Power Ranger, but now he was a son of a God and witch.

_Wait, summoned? _

"Yes, summoned." Ziggy spun around, noticing that the voice that time wasn't in his head.

And was met with one of the most beautiful sights he ever saw. A man, probably around 19 or 20, stood at about 6 feet tall towering over Ziggy's rather small frame. He had pure white hair, and skin that seemed to be beautifully pale. He had the best lavender eyes Ziggy's ever had the pleasure of seeing. He also had on a tight white shirt that seemed to show off all his muscles and a pair of tight blue jeans.

"Ratio?" Ziggy asked and the figure nodded, taking a step forward. The figure leaned down, and placed his lips on Ziggy's.

Ziggy gasped into the kiss, and felt almost as if something was going through him. He shivered as the feeling seemed to surround his body, leaving him tingling everywhere.

"What, why did you kiss me?" Ziggy's eyes widened as he noticed that he did not speak English, in fact he was pretty sure he never even heard of that language. Yet he spoke it fluently.

"So I could pass the language of Angels to you." The taller said with a small smile on his face as he watched the kid blush.

Ziggy looked like he was going to say something, but shut it as the door bells jingled. Someone was here.

"Now, find the book! This book is of dire importance. Tear this place up if you have to!" Ziggy looked around one of the shopping shelves and saw Tenaya standing there.

"It seems that our exit is going to be a little more violent young one. But I'll protect you. Grab the book, and lets go." Ziggy nodded, the blush still on his cheeks, and grabbed the book.

Ratio smiled a beautiful smile for a second, and then turned and started walking towards the front of the store seeming to not make a single sound. When they got close to the door, however, Ziggy tripped over a stool that was on the ground and ended up knocking over a shelf. In a second, they were surrounded by Grinders.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Ratio." Ziggy said as he noticed the number of Grinders surrounding them.

"Ziggy should have more faith in me. I'm a God if you don't remember." Ratio stated as he raised his arms so his body made a cross.

"Let the light of heaven shock the earth!" He chanted as a circle seemed to surround the ground around him and Ziggy. The moment the words left his words, Ziggy felt the tingling come back to his body.

"It's my Power." He briefly explained before all the Grinders were suddenly thrown back.

Ziggy nodded, and was about to speak when he felt a arm wrap around his neck and dragged him out the circle.

"Ratio!" He cried out for the man. Ratio whipped around, and saw that Tenaya had Ziggy in her arms with a knife posed at his neck, slowly walking towards the door.

"I think I'll just take him along with the book to Venjix. He is quite the trouble maker." Tenaya said as she opened the door. When she got to the streets though two hands forced her and Ziggy apart.

"You don't think I would leave Ziggy unprotected did you?" Dillon asked, standing between the two.

End of chapter Three

Wow, when I started doing Power Ranger stories I did them because I was trying to get myself out of my writers block I was having. But I actually like writing them. Does it show? Any ways please review and tell me of your coments also watch out for my other Ranger fic called The Blood Trials. It's going to be a Andros/Zhane one! And a vampire fic! Anyways, thinks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 4

"Move aside, you pesky rodent!" Tenaya growled at Dillon.

Dillon, although he looked unfazed on the outside, was hurting on the inside. This was his sister, someone with his own blood! How was he supposed to fight her?

"I see that you're mind has been corrupted, young girl." Ratio said as he moved with Godly grace in front of Dillon.

"Oh don't talk to me like a child! Or that you know me!" She yelled as she started running towards the God.

She flipped into the air, trying to kick the God in the chest with both her feet, but found herself stuck in mid air.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she struggled against invisible bonds.

Ratio walked up to her, then calmly put his right hand on her head. He muttered a chant, and Ziggy shivered as he felt the Power build up in the area. After he stopped chanting, Tenaya's eyes were closed and she was softly snoring. She was asleep.

"What did you do?" Dillon yelled as he tried to hug his sister closer to him. When she wouldn't budge, he faced the God.

"I'm gonna pound your face in!" He yelled as he started running.

He brought his fist up, ready to smash against the God. But it didn't hit the God.

Ziggy watched as Dillon ran towards the God, who just stood there waiting to be hit.

_Protect him! _Ziggy's mind yelled and his body went on autopilot.

One minute he was on the ground, the next he was in front of Dillon's fist. He groaned as the fist made contact with his face, surprising him by the strength in it. Dillon sure wasn't holding back.

"Ziggy! Why did you get in the way!" He asked as he helped Ziggy up.

"I can't let you hurt him." Ziggy muttered and Dillon felt his body tense in jealousy.

Ziggy was protecting this guy! Who he, or so Dillon thought, just met! He should be thankful that Dillon came, other wise he could have been in Tenaya's place.

"You can't stop me." Dillon growled as he felt the anger fuel his ambition to beat the guy.

Dillon jumped towards Ziggy, who yelped and staggered backwards barely missing the fist that was aimed at his chest. Growling, Ziggy countered with a kick to Dillon's head.

Dillon groaned as Ziggy's shoe met his forehead. Ziggy was actually trying!

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend now?" Dillon yelled and Ziggy tried to keep his own anger in check.

"No, but if you truly cared about Ziggy you wouldn't have attacked him like that. And you hurt Ziggy. So now, I'm gonna hurt you." Ratio said before running head on towards the black ranger.

He was stopped however as a shower of blast hit the ground right in front of him.

"Ziggy? What are you doing out the base?" Summer yelled as she took up a fighting stance beside Dillon.

"Yeah mate. Shouldn't you be in your bed sleeping." Flynn said with his accent thick.

"Forget that for now, let's get this guy!" Scott yelled with a battle cry and the team started running towards the God.

But they stopped as Ziggy stood in front of the God.

"I won't let you hurt him." Ziggy said with determination on his side.

"Ziggy, he hurt Tenaya! I'm not going to let him get away. Now get out of my way!"

Ziggy felt anger start to radiate off himself. Why couldn't Dillon just trust him?

But he didn't get to think long, for Dillon started running towards him.

Ziggy felt himself start to panic. He knew he was no match to Dillon in hand to hand combat. But unconsciously a spell fell of his lips.

"Let this shield be as strong as the hear behind it!" Ziggy yelled as he brought his hands up.

The other Rangers all gasped and groaned as they suddenly hit a invisible barrier.

"What...

"Was that?" The twins, first Gem then Gemma, asked.

"I told you guys I won't let you hurt him. So please, back off! I don't wanna fight you guys!" Ziggy yelled as tears started to gather to his eyes.

"Oh, so your going to protect this villain and fight your friends now?" Dillon growled and Ziggy felt his heart break at the words.

And along with it, the shield.

He got in a defensive stance, not believing this was really happening.

"Enough!" The God's voice seemed to echo and boom through the entire city. It was even loud enough to cause a shock wave that through the Rangers back.

"You guys dare call Ziggy your friend when you guys don't listen to his side of the story? Even though it would change this whole situation!" He yelled, furious at the Rangers who had hurt the young one.

"But my sis-" Dillon was caught off once again.

"All I did to her was give the child her memories back. I thought she would have liked to know her older brother." Ratio said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Summer asked.

"I've been watching Ziggy for a long time. Waiting for the day that he would be able to unleash his Powers. It should have been a day full of excitement and joy, but thanks to you foolish mortals, it turned into a day of sorrow." He said while looking at Ziggy's form, who was looking down.

Dillon walked to Ziggy and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. But Ziggy pulled back.

"Don't touch me." He growled as he looked up at Dillon.

It was Dillon's turn to step back, for in Ziggy's eyes were pure hatred. No more was the loving, sweet, beautiful gaze that was Ziggy's love there. Now it was Ziggy's utter hatred and betrayed look.

"You guys obviously don't trust me. And to some level, I get that. But to go as far as attacking me and the person I was trying to protect? That's not distrust, that's betrayal." Ziggy said as he looked at each and everyone of them.

"But we didn't know!" Flynn yelled, the gaze on Ziggy's face burning him like hot lava.

"Exactly! You guys didn't know! And what do you do? You try to kill one of the few people who know of my real past!" Ziggy screamed as his anger was finally worded.

"Well, he shouldn't ha-" Scott started but was thrown backwards and pinned to a wall of a building as Ziggy's hand shot forward.

"Don't you dare try to put this on him! And you call yourself a leader! What leader attacks head on with out making sure that target is a enemy?" Ziggy yelled as his power slowly crushed Scott against the wall.

Scott was released, however, as Dillon went and hugged Ziggy.

"I'm sorry Ziggy. So, so. Sorry. Please forgive me." Dillon looked down at Ziggy with tears in his eyes.

_He is being sincere. _Ratio said in Ziggy's head.

"I'm sorry Dillon, but I can't just forgive you this time. We will talk more about our, relationship, when we're in private. I'm going now." Ziggy said as both him and Ratio left in a whirl of light.

"I didn't know." He whispered to himself, feeling utterly destroyed.

"None of us did, Dillon. None of us did." Summer said as she looked sadly at the spot the two have just left.

"Let's get back to the garage. We'll figure this out there." Scott said and everyone nodded, starting the silent, anguish filled walk back to the garage.

End of Chapter

Wow, I totally like this chapter. Do you guys? Please share your comments! They bring happiness to my heart :) anyways, I'll try to update soon. See you on the flip side.


	7. Chapter 5

When they got back to the garage, Scott was surprised that for once they weren't hearing no sarcastic remarks or witty replies from their black ranger.

"Dillon, is everything OK?" He asked as he stepped towards the guy with a concernedly look on his face. They were all standing on different sides of a pool table.

He stepped back to his side, however, as Dillon looked at him with a pissed off look.

"Is everything OK? Why the fuck would you be asking this right now? Ziggy just chose to protect this guy who thinks he's a God! And Ziggs is just going to blindly believe him! So no, nothing is FUCKING OK!" Dillon yelled as he stomped up to his room while Scott stood there with a shock look on his face. Sure, the pair pretended to not like each other, but they were friends inside. And Scott was concerned about his friend.

"I think we need to just give the mate his space." Flynn advised while the other two nodded.

Even though she nodded, Summer couldn't help but go upstairs to check on Dillon after everyone broke off to do their own thing.

Knocking first, she didn't wait for a reply and walked in. And she immediately noticed that the room lack a certain light to it. But she just shook it off.

"Dillon?" She called to the figure that was laying down on the bed looking the other way.

"Get out." He said curtly.

"Please, I just want to help." Summer said with a pleading look that he couldn't see. Dillon just sighed and turned over.

"Then you can help by leaving."

Summer looked at him and noticed that he didn't look healthy. He looked pale and sick. Like the depression that he was feeling was showing through his skin.

She lightly growled as she thought off Ziggy being the reason he was by this. She's tried to be nice, tried to be understanding, but for the love of God, could he do anything right? Well, maybe she'll just have to show Dillon that their were better people then stupid Ziggy.

Dillon watched as instead of Summer did as he asked, she walked towards him and sat by him.

"I know your hurting," She started, " but unlike Ziggy, let me take the pain away."

And with that, she leaned down and kissed him. Dillon couldn't help but immediately be turned on. It's been so long since he's ever done anything with anyone. Plus, if he wanted to be honest, Summer's lips were nice and full, and they felt really good against his lips. Almost as good as...

"Not in our room."

The pair broke apart as they heard a voice in the open door way. Summer blushed and quickly jumped off of Dillon.

"Wait, Ziggy don't jump to con-" Dillon was cut off by Summer though.

"Just leave Ziggy. Nobody wants you here. We only put up with you because we needed another ranger. But now since Doc. K is working on another morpher for Tenaya, we won't need you. Plus, Dillon likes me more than you." She said with a cruel smirk on her lips as she saw tears start to build up in Ziggy's eyes.

Summer screamed as she suddenly felt pain. Pure, uncensored, pain. Her cries were loud enough that they rang around the garage. Dillon watched as some type of circle that was pure black formed on the ground while Summer was squirming in pain in the middle of it. Luckily his bed was on the out side of the circle.

He gasped as a black orb seemed to form on the South side of the circle. He gasped again as some type of white portal looking thing was formed into the room.

"Ziggy!" A figure yelled as it came crashing in.

Only then did Dillon think to look at Ziggy. Ziggy was looking at the black orb, almost as if someone was talking to him, while he slowly inched closer with a dead look in his eyes.

"I demand that this light purge the darkness from this body!" Ratio yelled as a ball of white light formed in his hand. He flung it at Ziggy, right before he touched the black orb.

"C'mon Ziggs, I'll show you a place where you can never get hurt by anybody. Where you can just relax and not have to deal with everything that's been handed to you. It's not fair to you that everyone expects you to suddenly change your ways to help people. Come, and let your worries fall behind you." Where everyone else, except Ratio, saw the black orb, Ziggy saw a tall beautiful woman. She had a nice tan along with flowing black hair that reached the small of her back and wore a black Gothic dress. She had black lipstick and eye liner on and seemed to peer right into your soul.

He was aware of himself inching closer, but for some reason, he couldn't tell his legs to stop. They just seemed to carry him closer and closer to the woman who now had her arms open like she was going to embrace him.  
>Suddenly, he seemed to grab control of his body as a bright light surrounded him. Jumping back, he winced as the woman let out one inhumanly wail and disappeared. Along with the circle.<p>

"Ziggy?" He heard Dillon said and he turned towards him.

"Dillon..." He trailed of however as he felt as if all his energy has been sucked from him and gave into the blissful darkness.

Dillon jumped up from the bed, barely looking at Summer who was trying to regain his breath. But right before he could touch Ziggy, it seemed a force field had was put in between the room. Just then, Flynn and Scott burst through the door as Ratio was laying the unconscious Ziggy on his bed.

"What th- Summer!" Scott yelled before running towards the only female in the room.

"What happened?" Flynn asked as he also knelt beside her.

"Ziggy, it's his fault." Summer said in a weak voice.

Scott whirled around, ready to tell the teen to get the fuck out, when he noticed that the Ratio guy was here too.

"I should have figured this is all you two's fault!" Scott yelled. Suddenly, for the first time that they saw Ratio, he got a pissed off look on his face.

"This is no one's except that bitch and the bastards fault! If Dillon wouldn't have kissed Summer none of this wouldn't have happened! And now because of you two, Ziggy might die!" Ratio yelled as his pale skin seemed to turn red as the anger increased.

Everyone's in the room eyes widened.

"What do you mean he could die?" Dillon yelled.

After taking a calming breath, Ratio started, "That circle that you guys saw was made from Ziggy's emotions. The pain Summer felt was Ziggy's. Anyone who stepped in it would have felt it. Especially Ziggy since he was already feeling it inside. Anyways, that thing that looked like a black orb to you guys, was actually a God. Her name was Shi No Kami, which is Japanese for God of Death. She was tempting Ziggy into letting her control his body and Ziggy was almost there until I shot the light. However, I'm not sure if I was able to save his life."

Everyone sat there, different emotions racing through their veins until Flynn settled on one,"This is really fucked up."

End of chapter

Before you guys kill me I'd like to say sorry for not updating! It's summer break and I got distracted! Before you kill me though, would you think about leaving me a review? Or putting me on your Alerts/Favorite list? Anyways thinks for reading, you guys rock!


End file.
